


Teenager's wildest dream

by RayyyyShaw



Category: Shazam! (2019)
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, Porn Watching, Teen Romance, Underage Kissing
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 00:45:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18560488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RayyyyShaw/pseuds/RayyyyShaw
Summary: 男孩之间共用一个黄网账号。未成年人不能doi，看片打手冲互相帮助还不行吗？Billy不正确的表白示范。如果感觉情节不合理话都是我的锅，小男孩还是世界最好的。





	Teenager's wildest dream

    不可否认，沙赞的能力给Billy带来许多未成年人得不到的“好处”。凭借那张可靠的大人脸庞，他可以不用ID就在便利店买到啤酒，虽然他和Freddy更爱尝试不同种类添加了大量色素的奇怪味道碳酸饮料。他还可以随意出入成人俱乐部，主要是为了参加吃辣翅比赛，这里的秘制酱汁在外面可是找不到的。具备超凡毅力与速度的Billy毫无悬念地获得了吃辣翅比赛第一名，而奖品是一年份的辣翅券。

    然而，几乎无所不能的（未成年）超级英雄也会有碰壁时刻。互联网，无所不能的互联网。虽说互联网上没人知道你是不是一条狗，但即使你拥有成年人的身材样貌，没有合法信用卡信息你也仍然无法注册黄片网站的会员。同样，有了成年人的外形，他也不明白该怎么赢得喜欢的人的心。 Billy悻悻地戳着手机屏幕，英俊的少年满脸挫败又忧郁，没有人能忍心对他说“不”。不过谁也不知道他是在为这样的事烦恼。

     这种私密小事他不可能去找他正义联盟的同事们帮忙，虽然蝙蝠侠一直在帮他处理学校和身份方面的问题。Billy本人也不够精通黑客技术（别提Eugene，他还只是个孩子）。思来想去，他只能向Freddy求助，他们是能够分享各种事情的好朋友，而且他看起来很懂视频网站这些东西的。此外，Billy还怀有隐秘的私心。

     Freddy Freeman，混迹互联网多年，资深超英周边卖家，甚至还是一个制度森严超英地下论坛的高级会员，他可不仅仅是“看起来很懂”。Freddy一边啃着Billy给他打包回来的辣翅，一边听到Billy假装随口一问：“你有xh网站的会员账号吗。”他还没反应过来，就看到Billy尴尬地扭过头去，于是他露出了心领神会的笑容。

     Freddy用刚吃过辣翅还油腻腻的手大力捏住了Billy的肩膀，神情无比严肃地说：“你知道你的力量是来源于魔法吧？那你知道假如未成年魔法师看黄片会怎么样吗？小提示：失去你的……” Freddy表情严峻得仿佛在面对又一次超级反派入侵大危机。

     不过，还没等Billy做出反应，Freddy又凑近他耳边大声笑了起来。“骗到你了！什么也不会发生，我猜。这没什么好害羞的，兄弟。你知道有匿名调查表明78%的青少年都承认自己看过黄片，我敢说剩下的那部分人不是伪君子就是性冷淡。青少年，我懂的，每天想的不就是这些吗。”Billy的耳朵更红了。“所以……”“别担心朋友，包在我身上。”

     深夜，Freddy已经熟睡，听着下铺传来均匀的呼吸声，Billy带上半边耳机，登陆了Freddy给他的账号。从观看历史记录来看Freddy对大胸偏爱有加。在清一色的大胸火辣美女视频中，Billy胡乱点开几个视频又关掉，他有些兴致缺缺。如果自己练出胸肌呢？Freddy之前似乎对自己变身后的胸肌还挺感兴趣的。Freddy会趁他出夜间任务的时候自慰吗？他高潮的时候会露出什么样的表情？这个念头像石块突然砸进湖面，原本有一下没一下抚慰着自己的Billy倒吸一口气，硬了个彻底。

     Billy屏住了呼吸，生怕自己呼吸太过急促让床板发出声响。实际上，他手上加快的动作已经使床架嘎吱作响。光靠脑内想象还不够，他又开始滑着手机页面，突然，一个不一样的视频封面撞进了他的视线：是一个卷发男孩在给人口交，标题写着：青少年最狂野的梦想。他的手指已经先大脑一步点了进去。男孩的舌头很灵活，有技巧地卷住龟头，绕着舔一圈，再深深地含进去，他能听到视频拍摄者陷入那个温暖洞穴后的粗喘。Billy跟着他们的节奏飞快地撸动自己，大腿紧绷，想象着那种柔软湿润的触感，狠狠地挺刺，打得满手是水。忽然，拍视频的人后退一步，对男孩说：“试试那个。”男孩乖巧地倒在床上，接下来的一幕让Billy忘记了呼吸：男孩像练瑜伽一样把两条腿别在肩上，然后低下头含住了自己的性器。

     这真是诡异又火辣的场景。男孩像猫一样舔舐着自己，伸出舌头让敏感的前端在舌苔上摩擦，舌头看起来是那么柔软红润，无害又给自己带来心理和生理的无上刺激，男孩吸得越发卖力，在快感堆叠循环中很快就射了。之后，他向镜头展示了舌头上的精液，咕噜一声咽了下去，又餮足地舔了舔嘴唇。最后嫩红的舌尖飞快吮过前端残余的一丝液体，对镜头露出一个俏皮的笑容，视频终止了。

     Billy被这个画面刺激得硬到发痛，只得放开自己的性器先缓一缓。他继续向下翻，看到了视频的评论区。留言无非都是些“真想让他也来舔舔我的大屌”、“我可以把他操哭”……忽然，Billy发现了一个熟悉的头像。色情网站用户的头像往往都是些巨乳、腹肌、大屌图片之类的。中间夹杂了一个显眼的超人标志，虽说有些色情意味地突出了超人的胸肌，但还是改变不了那个万分眼熟的头像的含义——是他刚刚才登陆上的账号，ID也一模一样。点进那个ID，他回到了这个账号的主页。毫无疑问，这就是Freddy的账号。而他在那个视频下留言说：“我打赌我可以做得更好😋”。Billy感觉到脑内一阵巨大的轰鸣，什么叫可以做得更好？他给别人口交吗？还是说他也可以舔到自己高潮？想射的欲望和更深层次的疑惑冲动在他脑内交战，还没等他反应过来，Billy已经爬下了床站在Freddy旁边。

     Freddy一睁眼看到的就是这样的场景，Billy站在他床边直勾勾地盯着他，一只手抓着手机，屏幕的光白惨惨地映在脸上，眼睛却出奇地明亮，好像有一团山火正在蔓延燃烧，另一只手向他的脸伸来。他吓得心差点飞出喉咙口，并且几乎要本能地尖叫出来，但理智告诉他，他那可怜的室友需要他帮助。

    “Billy，发生什么事了？”惊魂未定的Freddy询问道。许多话在Billy脑海中盘旋，譬如“你喜欢男人吗？”“这条留言是你发的吗？什么意思？”。而他最后脱口而出的却是“你可以做给我看看吗？”

    “什么…”看到屏幕上内容的Freddy更加惊恐了。“帮帮我，Freddy，我还没射，都是因为你。”又是那个让人不忍拒绝的表情。

    “不不不，这可不成，老兄，这太变态了。”

    “你知道猫也经常做这种事，但别人看到了只会觉得春天到了，而不是呃，好恶心……你把自己想象成一只灵活的猫怎么样？”

    “我是在说你！猫可不会半夜强迫它可怜的残疾室友学色情片里的姿势来满足自己打手枪的欲望！天呐！这话我说出来都觉得荒唐。”

     “对不起……但是我没办法停止想你。早晨看到麦片碗里剩下的蛋奶星星会想起你，在便利店买零食的时候会想你爱吃的东西，每天在城市上空飞行的时候，我想的是，希望你能和我一起……我应该是，喜欢你。”突如其来的表白让Freddy呆住了，胃里的蝴蝶从Billy嘴里飞出，飞去了Freddy那里。他的表情空白了几秒，仿佛大脑宕机了。等意识到Billy的意思以后，Freddy立刻用被子把自己整个蒙住，鸵鸟一般试图逃避现实。

     Billy在床边坐下，隔着屏幕被子抱住Freddy。“可以告诉我你的回答吗？”良久，被子里传来模糊不清的声音：“好热，你先放开。”黑暗中Billy看不清Freddy的表情，“你哭了吗？我很抱歉，我不想失去你…没有遇到你的话我还不知道会变成什么样，一个没有真正家的人，一个不会飞的超级英雄……”剩下的话被Freddy撞上来的嘴唇堵住了，他的吻来得太突然，Billy敢说至少有一个人的嘴唇正在流血，但谁也没有放开。

     两个人吻到头晕眼花近乎窒息才将两条舌头分开，深吸几口气又像接吻鱼一样黏在一起，恨不得要把对方拆骨入腹。Billy的舌尖扫着Freddy敏感的上颚，引得对方一阵颤抖。他抓住Freddy的手，带着他倒在床上，而Freddy调皮地用小指挠挠Billy的掌心，然后被一把按住，动弹不得。Freddy很清晰地感受到压在他身上的Billy一直硬梆梆地抵着他，他挣出一只手，摸了摸Billy的酒窝，然后顺着少年结实的肌肉线条缓缓地滑了下去。握住Billy那根时，他心里暗暗吃惊，又有点不服气，明明他们年龄差不了多少，Billy居然发育得这么好，于是他坏心眼地攥了一下，Billy立刻钳住他不安分的手。“我们互相帮助好不好，这是好朋友之间该做的。”Billy引诱道，他之前的那点心思还没放下。说着，他也把手伸进了Freddy的睡裤，发现他也已经半硬了。

     当Freddy把Billy的肉棒含进去的那一刻，Billy忍不住闷哼出声，这感觉美好到不真实，一切想象都在他面前苍白无力。Freddy的嘴是一个温热的丝绒天堂，舌尖舔过冠状沟的快感让人灵魂出窍。渐渐地，Billy不再矜持，他按住Freddy的后脑勺想插得更深。进出的过程中他能看到龟头把Freddy柔软的脸颊顶出凸起的形状，即使有时因为不熟练的动作被牙齿碰到他也不想离开这个美妙的巢穴。同时，他发现Freddy也完全勃起了，性器随着他的动作一起颤动，由于太过兴奋，前端小孔还垂下一滴前列腺液。“替别人舔你也能硬得这么厉害吗，我之前真是小看你了。”Billy一面粗喘一面调笑他的室友，Freddy眼睛蒙着一层水汽，斜斜地瞥了他一眼，赌气似的把他吞得更深，这下Billy说不出话了，甚至几乎要站不稳。视觉和心理上的快感比身体感官体验更强烈，本就硬了很久的Billy感觉自己快要射了。他想从Freddy嘴里退出来，可他的室友似乎没感受他阴茎的勃动一般，又狠狠吸了一口。满面潮红的英俊男孩没有忍住，腰部突然一松，彻底释放在Freddy嘴里，浓烈的液体迸射在他喉中，拔出后剩下的又溅在他的嘴唇和脸上。Freddy看起来糟透了，明明只是口交，却像是被人狠狠玩弄过，眼角通红，精液还在不断从唇边流出。

     “抱歉，是我没控制住。”Billy立刻搂住他亲爱的室友，毫不在意地吻住他，而Freddy直接把Billy的液体咽了下去。“味道比啤酒还奇怪。”他评价道，Billy又亲了他好几下，“以后别咽下去了。”Freddy看起来又有很多话可以说，但是很快就被Billy舔到只会发出黏腻的鼻音，在他高潮前他带着哭腔让Billy快停下，但少年完全不听，反而变本加厉地玩弄他敏感的地方。最后Billy也吞下了对方的精液，然后又凑过去想接吻，Freddy锤了他一下表示抗议，但还是任由他继续下去。Freddy高潮时的模样让气血方刚的少年又硬了，好不容易开了荤势必要吃个彻底。可惜他的室友一直在说好累想睡觉了，最后在Billy软磨硬泡下才半推半就两人贴在一起缓缓撸了一发，Freddy被他顶得哼哼唧唧，产生了前所未有的危机感，一再说不要了，才让Billy悻悻收手。

     等Billy清理了床上的痕迹后，发现Freddy已经困得睡着了。“晚安Freddy。”小声道完晚安后，他也很快进入了餮足的梦乡。

 

    第二天，Billy带着墨镜试图掩人耳目地进入俱乐部，而熟识的酒保远远地就和他打了招呼。费城的超级英雄压低嗓音问道：“你们的鸡翅里有什么特殊成分吗，会让人兴致高昂的那种。”酒保同样神秘地回答：“你放心，我们的配方是完全无害的。”

    “你猜怎么着，我还是和平时一样打包一份带走吧。”

End.


End file.
